To See You In That Wedding Dress
by Sora Hiyashi
Summary: Songfic with Taeyang's song. Allen and Lenalee are getting married and everyone's happy, but can Yuu Kanda cope with the fact that he is forced to watch his unrequited love marry another guy? AllenxLenalee one sided KandaxLenalee YuuxLenalee


Wedding Dress ~ a KandaxLenalee and AllenxLenalee fanfic for my friends

_Yuu Kanda is excited, but trying his best to hide it as he saunters to Lenalee Lee, and takes her hand as he leads her into the garden... for a special moment that shall be written on both his and her hearts forever. "Kanda, is anything up?" "... call me Yuu." " REALLY? why, Kan- I mean, Yuu?" As Kanda is about to bring out the amethyst engagement ring... "Hey Allen!" Kanda would've SWORN he could KILL that baka moyashi as his annoying voice pierces his ears and as he watches the annoying white haired BOY saunter over to Lenalee, takes her hand, and slips a DAIMOND RING on there... WITHOUT EVEN ASKING... But what hurts the most is watching Lenalee's cute face with wonder suddenly light up to a bright heart stopping smile as she throws her arms around Allen, squealing with joy... Not wanting to show that he is jealous, the heartbroken artificial exorcist walks away with his shattered pride as Lenalee is squealing with joy... for choosing that nuisiance over him..._

"I love you Allen... I promise, I shall be the best wife that you will ever have..."  
>"I love you too Lenalee... ever since the first day we've met."<p>

_~"Some say it's not over 'till it's over_

_Guess this is really over now_

_There's something I gotta say before I let you go_

_Listen"~_

Today's the BIG day for Lenalee, since she is actually bonding with her beloved Allen forever. She smiles brightly as she allows the happy brides maid, Miranda Lotto, adjust her wedding dress as she wants to jump up and dance... even if she is having a really long train trailing

behind her. The entire Black Order is buzzing like crazy... ecstatic from the news of the engagement and now marriage to the perfect couple... excluding the overly jealous Lou Fa... and the poker face Yuu Kanda... who regretted badly that he gave his heart to the wrong girl... and is trying not to show it as he sulks in his dark sanctuary, trying his best not to bring Mugen out on that bastard Moyashi that stole Lenalee from him (sort of, since Kanda NEVER showed his feelings out, only using that "certain person" as an excuse). But, since he is now being transferred to the North American branch the day that Allen and Lenalee announces their wedding... the pain won't really kill him anymore... hopefully.. and the fact that he has to resist the urge to unsheathe Mugen in the middle of the wedding to kill Moyashi is ten times more aggravating...

_~"When you have a fight with him_

_Sometimes you cry_

_And feel sad and blue_

_I become hopeful_

_My heart aches secretly_

_Then just a hint of your smile_

_Can make feel fine again_

_To keep you from figuring out how I feel about you_

_Coz then we would drift apart_

_I hold my breath, bite my lips_

_Oh, please leave him and come to me"~_

Poor Kanda sighs as he composes his usually professional cold, straight handsome face as he takes one last towards his "old" room as he tries his best to continue hiding his unrequited love for Lenalee.

_It was on a sunny afternoon, and Lenalee was looking as beautiful as ever, especially with her now shoulder length purple hair glistening in the sunlight, smiling as the cold samurai strides towards the park bench that she is sitting on. As soon as he sat down, Lenalee playfully lays her head against his shoulder and giggles. Even his small smile couldn't be hidden whenever she did that._

"Hey! Yuu chan! We're gonna be late for the wedding!" Poor Kanda suddenly snaps out of his happy memory of him and Lenalee as he forces himself to resist the urge to kill the baka usagi standing outside his door, excited to attend the wedding... and forcing the poor exorcist to watch his lover marry another guy. Yuu Kanda sighs as he tries his best to pull his straight face for the rest of the day... and the fact that he is going to move to the American Branch directly at midnight is also adding to the pain of not seeing Lenalee again... at least... he also doesn't have to see that asshole again...

_~"Baby, please don't take his hand_

_Coz you should be my lady_

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Please look at me now"~_

"Hi Kanda!" Kanda quickly turned his head to look at the beautiful happy girl that broke his heart. Damn, why didn't i tell her that i loved her... now it's not me that she's going to be with... Kanda silently laments as he stares at her happy adorable blushing face, with her purple hair finally regaining its former glory, cascading down in long voluminous waves that shall tickle her bare white shoulders... with a wedding dress that embraces her voluptuous curves delicately... and with her long, ivory legs showing out from under the short skirt on the front... Damn... If only she were his... he gets to kiss her sweet lips everyday... and smell that lavender hair... to see if it actually smells of lavender... at the same time, feel the silkiness of her amethyst hair... to let his arms snake around that well curved waist... and to at least hold her tenderly... how elegant does she look in this flowing white wedding dress...

"Hey, Bakanda, sup?" The poor heartbroken Second Apostle snaps out of his fantasies as he tries his best not to give the white haired First Apostle his death stare as Allen wraps his arm over Lenalee's bare shoulders. Allen is currently wearing a white tuxedo in contrast to Lenalee's angelic wedding dress... which also has a lot of feathers... making her look etheral and heavenly... As of right now, Yuu Kanda has the urge to shove Allen aside and clasp Lenalee onto his chest and never let go...

_~"When the music starts_

_You will vow to spend_

_The rest of your life with him_

_How I prayed every night_

_This day would never come"~_

Sitting on the aisle, listening to the supposedly cheerful wedding bells and music that has always been dull and boring to the Japanese' ear has a more painful meaning to him as he watches Lenalee gracefully dances her way down the aisle, the usual angel as she is... along with a crying Komui by her side, since he is going to have to truly let her go now...

_~"The wedding dress you're wearing_

_It's not me (next to you)_

_Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no"~_

The wedding ceremony went on boringly... which made the Japanese exorcist wish that he was somewhere else... maybe killing MR. WALKER SLOWLY... and PAINFULLY... for taking Lenalee's heart from him... But, O GOD... the part that he has been dreading... SHE SAID YES... and now Allen shall claim her forever... Yuu Kanda is now officially struggling to calm his emotions down as he watched Lenalee throw her arms around her now official husband... to kiss him sweetly... and the Second Apostle's heart shears as he tries his best not to shed a tear now...

_~"You never knew how I felt about you_

_And I hated you so_

_Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy_

_Now I have no more tears left to cry_

_When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here_

_I've felt so restless every night_

_Maybe I've known all along this would happen_

_I close my eyes and dream an endless dream_

_Please leave him and come to me"~_

_As Lenalee lays her head agaisnt the samurai's shoulder, he turned his head to smell her sweet lavender hair... "HEY LENALEE!" Kanda missed the feeling of her head on his shoulder as she immediately took her head off of his shoulder to sit up straight as she enthusiastically invites Allen to sit REALLY close to her... Grrr... How Kanda REALLY REALLY REALLY wants to unsheathe Mugen out RIGHT NOW to murder him... But he couldn't... for Lenalee then turns all her attention to the Short Stack next to her... and is very gleeful with him right now..._

Yuu sighs as he painfully wrenches himself out of that painful reminiscence to hear the priest asking the NEWLY WEDS loudly and monotonously from the bible about BLAHBLAHBLAH... which Yuu won't really care about... since she isn't EVER going to be his now...

_~"Baby, don't take his hand when he comes to you_

_Coz you should be my lady_

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Look at me now"~_

Yuu Kanda stands there alone in the sunny sanctuary... lamenting about Lenalee... but suddenly, he feels arms tightening around his waist, and immediately, he knew... that it was his beloved childhood friend that was with him... and the best thing is, she is wearing her wedding dress... being only his... he smiles his rare happy smile as he turns around to let her arms wrap around his neck, him tilting her chin up towards him and press his lips down onto her soft ones... while he wraps his arms around her slim waist... relishing the tender moment that shall last forever

_~"When the music starts_

_You will vow to spend_

_The rest of your life with him_

_How I prayed every night_

_This day would never come"~_

_Sadly, Kanda then breaks out of his sanctuary again as the cheering roared across the entire sanctuary, for Lenalee and Allen had already broken out of their kiss... and as all the overly excited female exorcists, scientists, whatever wants to get the thrown up bouquet to be the next one to be with the one they love forever... which, for Yuu Kanda... will never happen anymore..._

_~"The wedding dress you're wearing_

_It's not me (next to you)_

_Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no"~_

Poor Yuu Kanda doesn't even bother to congratulate Lenalee as she and Allen are being showered with gifts from the rest of the Black Order. He does turn back once more, and drops the engagement ring to the floor as he goes to his room and packs his items... vowing to never return again... knowing that she shall be happy as Mrs. Walker as he goes to search for a girl that shall heal his broken heart...

_~"Please be happy with him_

_So that I can forget you_

_Please forget how miserable I looked_

_It's going to be unbearably hard for me_

_For a long while to come"~_

Lenalee smiles as she and Allen walks through the door, but as they take a step, a flash of midnight blue hair disappears behind the wall as a beautiful diamond ring clangs a few times before landing securely on the cold floors. As Lenalee kneels down gracefully to pick up the ring, she then felt guilty, for the fact that she has broken her first love's heart... and he will never return again. She held the ring close to her heart as Allen nods solemnly and places an arm around her, despite the fact that he had hurt Yuu Kanda in the process.

* * *

>Yes, this shall be my first fanfic about AllenxLenalee (to tell all of you the truth, I don't really like this couple... and if you wanna know the reasons, i might have to write a ten page rant on it XDDD)... along with many mentions of KandaxLenalee (MY MOST FAVORITE DGM COUPLE)... yes, it broke my heart to write out Yuu sama's broken heart... but there are three people that love AllenxLenalee... and because one fan is doing a Kanlina story for me (YAY)... and for some reason... Wedding Dress by Taeyang is such a sad, sweet song that i always played on the piano... suddenly struck me in the head to write about Allen and Lenalee getting married... but Kanda is in the background not enjoying the fact that he has to watch Lenalee getting married to Allen... YES I KNOW, HE IS IN LOVE WITH ALMA... but this is a FANFICTION... so live with it... OH, and if you are angry with the fact that Kanda wants to murder Allen for getting Lenalee... and wanna bash about that... KEEP YOUR HATRED TO YOURSELF ...<p>the song that i used is Wedding Dress by Taeyang<p>


End file.
